Seul ?
by arashi of shadow
Summary: POV Sasuke.Quand on est froid et distant, on passe à côté de plein de choses mais quand une phrase se répète sans cesse dans votre tête, il ne faut pas toujours l'ignorer... dsl pour le résumé, je ne suis pas très douée...


Salut tout le monde ! Comment que c'est ?? Je suis nouvelle sur le site et c'est ma toute première fic que je poste et que j'écris. C'est pas la meilleure mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Alors j'attends vos critiques, avis, réclamations, procès ou encore menaces de mort...

naru : Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ?

ara : Rien pour l'instant mais je me prépare pour les autres fics. Toi aussi, tu devrais te préparer et les autres aussi !

naru : 0.0 Pourquoi ?

ara : Parce que les prochaines, ça sera des death-fic !

naru : Tu vas tuer Sasuke ?

ara : Chais pas encore... Ca dépendra de mon humeur mais il y en a pas mal qui vont y passer !! NIARK NIARK

naru : T T AU SECOURS !!!!

Il y en a d'autre mais je suis encore entrain de les taper à l'ordi mais vous les aurais bientôt, peut-être demain si mon ordi bug pas ou pendant les vac.

Disclaimer: les perso ne sont pas a moi mais a kishi… Vous croyez que si je le torture un peu, il va me les donner ??

_**SEUL ?**_

C'était une nuit de pleine lune comme toutes les autres. Des milliers d'étoiles illuminaient le ciel entourant la lune resplendissante.

Dans la maison d'un clan qui fut l'un des plus prestigieux, un adolescent couché sur un futon regardait les étoiles.

« Que ce soit en amour ou amitié, ils faut prendre des risques pour le trouver et le garder. »

Cette phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il cherchait à savoir qui lui avait dit cette phrase. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, qui était sensé avoir le cœur noircit par la haine et la vengeance ne cessait de pensait à cette phrase qu'on lui avait dit avant le terrible événement. Rien que de penser au massacre de sa famille, il se mit à trembler de rage … mais soudainement, il eut une sorte de flash.

Flash-back :

« - Ohayo !!

- Ohayo Sasuke-chan. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Hai okâsan, on a travaillé le bushin no jutsu aujourd'hui.

Elle regarda son fils boire son thé accoudé sur la table et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Sasuke-chan, tout se passe bien avec les autres enfants ?

Sasuke l'a regarda incrédule.

- Je veux dire que tu ne fais pas comme Itachi-chan.

- Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que sa mère voulait lui demander. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal nii-san ?

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas … C'est juste qu'il est trop solitaire et qu'à cause de ça, il passe à coté de choses merveilleuses.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- L'amour et l'amitié. Ce sont des choses très importantes.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nii-san est comme ça ?

- Je pense qu'il a peur de se dévoiler et de souffrir.

Devant le silence de son fils, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dit cette phrase, cette simple phrase :

- Surtout n'oublies pas, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, il faut prendre des risques pour le trouver et le garder ! »

Fin du flash-back

« Okâsan … » murmura le survivant du clan Uchiha en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue.

D'habitude, il s'empêchait de penser à sa famille mais ce souvenir lui est apparut comme un avertissement. Il est vrai que depuis le massacre de sa famille, Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté de se comporter comme son grand-frère en développant une attitude froide, hautaine et méprisante. Il pensait que les autres ne feraient que l'empêcher de s'entraîner et de devenir plus fort. Mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, il n'en n'était plus très sur surtout en voyant les énormes progrès qu'avait fait Naruto depuis qu'ils se connaissent. En pensant, à la rivalité qu'il existe entre lui et son meilleur ami, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Et oui, ce boulet de Naruto était devenu son meilleur ami. Qui l'aurait crut ? Sûrement pas lui mais ils se ressemblent terriblement… Chacun connaît la solitude qu'a enduré l'autre, et malgré leurs différences cela leur avait permis de se rapprocher. C'est vrai qu'avec Sakura, ils forment tous les trois une équipe du tonnerre. Il réalisa soudainement qu'un grand vide se créait s'il perdait l'un d'eux ou pire tous les deux.

« Que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, il faut prendre des risques pour le trouver et le garder. »

Encore cette phrase, elle commençait à lui donner mal à la tête à force de se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête. Il lui avait fallu toutes ces années pour comprendre enfin sa signification. Il se traita une bonne centaines de fois mentalement de boulet. Oui, il avait des amis, des gens sur qui compter, une deuxième famille !

« Merci okâsan … » murmura le ténébreux tout en pensant que demain, il irait présenter des excuses aux personnes qui l'on toujours soutenues. Il regarda une dernière fois les étoiles avant de s'endormir en se promettant de ne plus jamais oublier cette phrase si importante et tellement vrai.

THE END

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??

sasu : ... - - °

ara : Alors ??

sasu : Je suis obligé se répondre ??

ara : Ouais

sasu : C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ??

ara ( sort le katana ) : T'es sur de ta réponse ??

sasu : gloups euh non... euh naruto m'attends pour qu'on s'entrainent... Bye ! ( part en courant comme un malade )

ara : - - ° Ben, ça m'avance pas beaucoup tout ça... J'attends vos critiques !!

/ Qui est-ce que je pourrais torturer en attandant ?? /


End file.
